Captain Cat R. Waul's New Plan
Captain Cat R. Waul's plan was foiled by Fievel! Meanwhile, back at the ship, Flotsam and Jetsam were swimming around the ship in circles. The cat captain was feeling ill because he had caught a cold from all that swimming along with a headache due to bumping his head on the wall. He has a hot water bottle on his head and a red towel wrapped around him with his paws in a bucket of hot water. "That cursed Fievel Mousekewitz!" Cat R. Waul sniffled, "Making a fool out of me!" All of a sudden, the cat sneezed loudly before splashing his head in the hot water. He lifted his head out and held it, groaning in pain. "Oh! my head!" Although his head hurt, it was nothing when came banging on the door, annoying Cat R. Waul. It was Chula making that racket. He was hammering a "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. A French gangster cat named Frenchy came in with a hot water kettle for Chula to give to his captain. Frenchy: Oh, a feline's life is a wonderful life "Your hot water, Monsieur Chula!" Frenchy called out before Chula shushed him. "The poor captain has a splitting headache!" Chula said, "We mustn't annoy him." He didn't notice Cat R. Waul open the door as he banged the hammer hard on the cat's head. The hammer vibrated with Chula still holding it. Cat R. Waul, who was dazed, spun circles in his room and collapsed in his chair, completely dazed with one paw in the bucket and one paw out. Chula entered the room with the kettle Frenchy gave him and looked at Cat R. Waul. Although we didn't see it, a dazed Captain Cat R. Waul smiled goofily. "Well, captain, it's nice to see you smiling again!" said Chula, as he put Cat R. Waul's other paw in the bucket, shook a thermometer, and put it in his mouth, "Brings back the good old days when we were living a healthy, normal life: scuttling ships, cutting throats! Oh, captain, why don't we put to sea again?" Then he put hot water from the kettle in the bucket. "You know, there's trouble brewing on the island - women trouble!" He didn't know that he was putting an awful lot of hot water in the bucket, making the water in the bucket too hot. "I wouldn't want this to go any farther, but Frenchy told me that One Eye told him that he heard that Fievel has banished Gadget Hackwrench." At this, the thermometer broke because the water was so hot, and Cat R. Waul bolted from his chair, screaming in pain because his paws were red-hot. "WHOHOHOHOA!" Chula fell backwards, and Cat R. Waul, who was very angry, grabbed him with the empty kettle over his eyes. "WHY YOU EIGHT-LEGGED IMBECILE, I--''' But then, his anger turned to surprise as he slowly lifted the kettle from his face. "Did you say Fievel has banished Gadget Hackwrench?" "Aye-aye, captain. Yes." "But why?" "On account of Olivia, captain. Gadget tried to do her in, but Fievel saved her. Gadget's terribly jealous..." "Well, well!" Cat R. Waul said, with a scheming look in his eyes. "That's why we ought to leave, captain," said Chula. "This ain't no place for a respectable pirate." But Cat R. Waul had no attention of leaving Neverland yet after getting rid of Fievel. Then Cat R. Waul had an idea. "THAT'S IT, CHULA! THAT'S IT!" "I'm glad you agree, captain." Chula said, thinking they might be leaving. "Quick," Cat R. Waul said, letting the towel fall on the floor. "My cape! My best red cape!" "Aye, aye, sir," Chula said, as he dressed Cat R. Waul in his cape. "The sooner we get going, the better." Chula moved Cat R. Waul to the mirror. "Ah, yes, a jealous female can be tricked into anything. My case of hooks!" he ordered, whacking Chula in the face. "Aye, aye, captain," said Chula, as he got the cat's case of hooks. "Here you are, sir. Your Sunday set, sir." Cat R. Waul took off his silver hook and replaced it with a gold one. He also put a shining ruby ring on the hook. "If we impress the mini mouse, convince her we're eager to help her, the wench may chart our course to a certain hiding place." "Our best hiding place is the Spanish Main, sir." Chula informed him, as he walked out the door, "I'll set our course..." But Cat R. Waul grabbed the spider with his hook. "And where do you think you are going?" Cat R. Waul asked, poking him in the face. "To tell the mouse and crows we sailed the tide, sir." Cat R. Waul shook his head. "Uh-uh. You will go ashore, pick up Gadget Hackwrench, and bring her to me." Then he threw him down and yelled, "UNDERSTAAAAAAAND??????????!!!!!!'''" The force of his yell, knocked the spider into his rowboat. "Aye, aye, sir." Chula said, as he rowed to the island. Category:Fan Fiction